Runaway Clary
by leashybum
Summary: Clary always knew this day would happen the day Valentine would find them. ( sorry I suck at summaries.) *ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE*
1. Chapter 1

I thought today was going to be like any other day but boy was I wrong. I'm Clary Fray I thought I try to be like any other teenager even though I'm not. I am a shadowhunter but I do a good job of hiding it ,very few people know I even exist but I like it that way.

I had always been told that this would happen. My mother escaped from him with me just after the uprising,he didn't know she was pregnant but it was the only way to keep me day is actually here. I get the call from my mother she sounds very distressed. "CLARY don't come back! Go to Maryse! Clary I love you. Don't come home. I was freaking out so much! Mom!,Mom! I Love you! I know that she told me not to come home but I had to try. I got home as soon as I could but I knew it was too late. There was blood everywhere, Mum was no where to be found. I can't believe this is actually happening..

I had always been prepared for this day so I grabbed my prepackaged bag full of weapons and everything I need placed a no tracking rune on my leg and lit the house up so no one could track me. mum told me I had to go to the New York institute and talk to Maryse,I was standing outside of the institute it was a beautiful Victorian church it didn t look like that to mundanes tho to them it looked more like a haunted house. I walked into the institute as I a,m a shadow hunter I can but as I stepped in there was two figures standing in front of me a girl tall with long black hair and dark eyes she was beautiful and then a boy that looked just like her but with beautiful blue eyes. then girl yelled 'Jace one of stalkers are here'. I scoffed but then I seen this golden boy walk down the stairs. his hair was golden and his eyes and you could see his muscles through his shirt, he was beautiful to say the least but then he said ' I haven't seen this one around before but I wouldn't mind having her come around, then he winked. I thought to myself, if only he didn't open his mouth. I just smiled and said ' ah I'm not stalking any of you and if I was I would of done a much better job, plus this is an institute for shadow-hunters. I'm here to see Maryse Lightwood' suddenly the black haired boy said 'What do you want with my mother?' as I replied with 'I need to speak with her about shadowhunter business' he looked pissed when I finished speaking.

The other blackhead girl spoke 'She's not here right now, but since no one else is going to do introduction s o will I'm Isabelle And this is Alec and Jace.' I smiled at this ' I'm Clary, Clary Fairchild. as I said that Maryse entered the building and said 'Thank the angel Clary your okay! We just went to your building as there was demon activity,and there was blood everywhere.

all I could reply with is 'He took her! then Maryse engulfed me a motherly hug!


	2. Chapter 2

I was snapped back from the motherly hug by the black haired beauty.

' What is going on mum? you don't hug strangers. Isabelle questions.

I couldn't help but feel the trio had know idea whats going on.

'Isabelle,I hug people I care about and I care about Clary' Maryse said

'You cant care about someone we don't know' Isabelle snapped

'You may not know her but your father and I do.' Maryse snapped back

They all looked at me weirdly.

'Mum whats going on? Alec questioned.

'uh you see... maryse started

'I think it would make more sense if i explained' Clary spoke

'Oh red finally speaks' Jace remarked

'So does the blonde' i snapped

'okay that's enough lets go to the library' Maryse said

As i walked into the library i was in awe,it was beautiful shelves full of leather bound books I just wanted to run my hands along the spines. All this made me smile

'Ah i forgot you haven't been here before Clary,I know how much you love books' Maryse commented.

'I would love some time curled up with a book here'

'You will sweetie' maryse commented

'This is all lovely and all but can we get this over and done with' Alec snapped

'Feel free to leave then,id rather not tell anything to Mr attitude 'I snapped back

'Clarissa' maryse said sternly

'Alec be nice this isn't easy for her either' maryse stated.

The trio had finally sat down and this made me nervous because i actually had to explain my life and that was scary.

'umm...' i started with i felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest as i spoke but i had to continue.

'I am a shadowhunter just as you guys are.

'but we would of known if there was another shadowhunter in New York Alec said

'I was for Clary's safety that no one else knew. Maryse interjected

'That doesn't make sense' Jace huffed

' If i could actually finish a sentence you might. they all just looked alt me telling me to go on.

'I have only found out i am a shadowhunter in last few years. My mother kept me hidden from the shadow world most of my life and I had a spell performed on me by a warlock so i would see everything just like a mundane and my mother told me she did this all to keep me safe which i didn't believe at the time. She also moved us around a lot and i didn't know anything different because she always moved for her work as she was an artist but when we moved to New York i met Maryse and I listened in on a conversation that I should not have been. Which lead me to finding out that my father who i thought was dead is not only alive but a different person. ' I had stopped to get my breath before i continued..

'well who is he then? Isabelle questioned

' My father is... Valentine Morgenstern.'

all three gasped. And stood up from where they were sitting "Are you kidding me? she can't be here, the clave can have the devil' Alec yelled

'Alec Lightwood sit down and shut up' maryse sternly yelled

'But' Alec started 'No buts' maryse said

' I rather be the devil than a spoilt brat' i spat

the others tried to hide their laugh

'are you going to let her speak to me like that' Alec asked

Robert walked in 'maybe if you weren't acting like one she wouldn't have to' he spoke sternly.

Alec huffed and sat back down.

'Valentines my father and my mother is Jocelyn Morgenstern or Brainchild whom ever she goes by. Turns out most people around me were overshadows - Maryse and Robert who i was told were my Aunt and Uncle which later i found out that they weren't. They started to train me here when you guys were out running errands and on missions and I was also getting trained by my mothers friend Luke who was apparently an ex-shadowhunter but is now a werewolf. So I was getting trained and fighting demons but turns out the demons were sent by valentine and he was trying to locate where Jocelyn disappeared to and he found her this afternoon. She called me telling me not to come home,find maryse and the institute just don't come home. But I didn't listen because I had to at least try and save her but by the time I got there I was too late there was blood everywhere half my stuff was missing but as i was grabbing a bag there was a photo of me and mum pinned to mirror and on the back it said - I know your mine I will be back for you V. Obviously valentine.

I sat down stating i was done.

'What are we going to do?' Isabelle asked

'Kick her out obviously she's a danger to everyone' Alec snarled

'Are you kidding Alec,she has no one now.' Jace stated

'Shes staying that's final.' maryse snapped

' I will get Magnus over here so you cant be tracked' maryse said

'No need maryse i have a anti-tracking rune on me so i cant be tracked.' i stated

'But there isn't such a thing is there? Jace questioned.

'ah...shit.' i said

'what is it little girl? been caught out.' Alec said

' my name inst little girl! its Clary. People would have to know to be caught out. i snapped back.

'Listen kids this may be hard to believe but Clary can create new runes.' maryse said matter of factly.

'how?' Isabelle questioned

'Well i have extra angel blood instead or 1/4 angel I am 3/4 angel so that extra angel blood has given me extra strengths such as creating runes.' i said

'you cant just get extra angel blood' Jace said

'No but valentine injected her when she was just a fetus.' Robert spoke

I suddenly felt exhausted i could hear all their voices but my eyes weren't able to stay open for much longer. I fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary couldn't help but dream of her mother she was floating in some sort of chamber but she didn't look hurt of dead she sort of just look like she was sleeping peacefully and then I seen him Valentine. He was standing over looking at my mother adoringly then he started talking to her 'You know I will find her Jocelyn and she will tell me where the cup is and if she doesn't I will kill her in front of you' he said with that evil grin on his face.

Clary woke up gasping for air. But she was somewhere completely different,she was in a beautiful for poster bed and room was basic with a dresser and desk but it felt safe. Clary assumed that she was still in the institute as she didn't remember leaving the library,so she got up and made her way to the hall . She was still at the institute she could tell by all the Victorian aspects of the building but then Clary had got a whiff of something it smelt like something or someone was dying. Clary had decided she would find out she had to blade ready just in case as she entered the kitchen she seen Isabelle pouring dog food into the pot- she had found that God awful smell. 'I really hope your not planning on feeding anyone that? Clary questioned 'Actually its dinner so yes I was planning on feeding it to you all' Isabelle snapped back. 'I do not think anyone is going to eat something that smells like a dying demon and I just seen you put dog food into that concoction' Clary stated ' Your as bad as my brothers' she rolled her eyes. 'I think it would be best if you don't cook 'Clary said as sweetly as she could.

'Thank the angel! No way was a going to eat that' Jace exclaimed

Clary was pouring the concoction down the drain while trying not to gag.'What did you put in this Isabelle *cough cough*' Clary asked 'just some ginger,curry,fish,chicken,lemon and apparently some dog food.' 'No wonder it smells like a dying demon' Jace snickered

'Lets go to Takis for dinner then?' Alec questioned

'Everyone nodded in unison.

As they got to Taki's Clary smiled she could smell the coconut pancakes her absolute favourite. They all squeezed in a booth Jace was right next to Clary and then it was Isabelle and Alec. The waitress Kailee smiled as she saw Jace but frowned when she noticed Clary. Everyone noticed this action 'Jacey! What are you doing with this ring in? then she turned to Clary before he could even answer' No vampire today Morgenstern?' she hissed 'Not today but he might come out tonight.'Clary snapped back

'Anyways Kailee if you could do your job and get me coconut pancakes and a black coffee for my Morgenstern soul that would be great.' Clary smiled as she took everyone's orders and watched her walk away. They all turned to her as Kailee walked away 'So your known as a Morgenstern?' Jace questioned 'To downworlders they know exactly who i am.' They all nodded understandingly,it was quite until Isabelle asked 'Why did Kailee say no vampire to you Clary?' 'Oh that. Well my best friend is a vampire.' Alec looked shocked 'How can you be friends with a vampire!? he said enraged

' Alec' Isabelle said sternly 'lower your voice, If you must know I am the reason he is a vampire so I should at least stick around because I got him into this mess' Clary explained. They all looked shocked with that Kailee brought over the food. Clary smiled as fake as she could and said 'Thank you Kailee'. Clary dug into her food until she heard 'Fray?' She looked up 'Lewis' Clary said smugly.' Where the heck has you been? I haven't been able to track you for days and your apartment is trashed! What the Fuck Fray?' he rampaged ' Calm down Lewis' Clary said as calmly as she could ' CALM DOWN LEWIS THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE SAY?! Simon Whispered yelled. 'Simon hes back' she said quietly Simon looked quite shocked,But he understood what this meant.

When they calmed down Simon looked embarrassed 'I am sorry about that I was just really worried about Clary. Simon Lewis head Vampire of New York Clan' he held out his hand to shake Isabelle eagerly took it 'Isabelle Lightwood- shadowhunter' she smiled widely 'This is Alec and Jace, my brothers' 'Well as nice as this is, we should head back to the institute' Jace said they all nodded. Clary jumped out and hugged Simon,at this Jace shot daggers at Simon.

It was a quite walk home to the institute.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary had no idea what she had done to receive the silent treatment from all three of the lightwoods. They had arrived back at the insititute and still nothing. Just dead silence.

Clary had just about enough. She stopped abruptly to n front of them. 'What is your problem now? There better be a good reason for this silent treatment!' Clary exclaimed.

Jace and Izzy looked guiltily while Alec looked mad.

Have spoke first ' I am not mad at you. I am mad that the downworlders knew there was another morgenstern but we didn't even know anything not a trace.'

'Oh.' Clary fry bad he was blaming himself for Valentine. 'Maybe the right questions weren't asked.' She said shyly not wanting to upset him more.

Alec suddenly spoke up.

' I am mad at you. I just don't like you intruding on our lives and you being all buddy buddy with downworlders don't make you a very good shadowhunter in my eyes.'

All Clary could see is red after Alec said that.

'You don't know anything about me or downworlders at least they aren't all assholes, it seems shadowhunters have that trait down pat.' Clary yelled. With that said Clary stormed off to the room she was staying in.

Jace and Isabelle was staring at Alec in disbelief.

'That was mean even for you big brother..' Isabelle started to say.

'ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD' Mary's screamed from her office.

' Oh your in trouble dude.' Jace said as he took off in the other direction.

Alec gulped as he made his way to Maryse.

'Alec. I expect better of you. You are practically an adult acting like a spoilt child. Clary is going through a lot- She has just lost her mother. I suggest you learn to be much nicer or you will end up on cleanup duty and not on mission.' Maryse said.

'But mum. Your on her side.' Alec whinged

'Your dismisses Alec' Maryse said sternly.


End file.
